Cruel
by G-Athena
Summary: How Jareth and Sarah finally get together. Short and Sweet


"So cruel my darling, so cruel", he was titling his head sideways looking down at me, less then two feet away, his face was hidden in the dark but I knew that he was smirking at me, that damned smirk that made my knees feel weak, yet I always saw red. It confused me how he could do that.

"Not like your back heart", I stepped away from him, being confused was not something I enjoyed.

"Why do you say such things?" his voice became deeper, darker "Everything I've done I've done for you" Taking a step towards me, his smirk had faded but he kept his head tilted.

"No, everything you've done has been for your own selfish reasons" I took two steps back, he was going to tower over me soon, I needed some distance, not just so that I didn't feel so small, if he got any closer my knees might actually give out on me.

"Why can't you see the truth? Why must you deify me at every turn, push me away when you have no one else" he stood up straighter now, if that was possible, the soft tone in his voice when he started had gone, it was replaced with an agitated one, that grew louder with each word.

"I am not alone" He wasn't the only one getting agitated now.

"Yes you are Sarah" He said this as if I was a child that didn't know better

"Leave" I hissed

He stepped forward and leaned down towards me "No" he whispered back.

Throwing my hands in the air I turned and stomped over towards the window while saying "Why can't you just leave me alone? What do you want?"

By this point emotions where starting to flare up, he was getting angry, agitated "I will not leave you"

"Why, why the hell not Jareth?" I turned towards him hands on my hips, glaring.

He rushed towards me grabbing my shoulders with both of his hands roughly "Because you stupid girl, I love you!"

'_What did he say?' _she knew that she had heard him right but how could it be. After five long years she goes to get a drink in the middle of the night and sees him leaning against her kitchen counter right next to the tap with that stupid smirk, which only grew when he saw her bewildered face. Once they had established that she wasn't dreaming and that he was real and he wasn't after Toby, which she still didn't quite believe, they had managed to talk in a civil manner up until he decided to turn into the pompous Goblin King she remembered and had been fighting for at least the past fifteen minutes. So him saying that he was in love with her came as a bit of a shock. Half of her wanted to deny it but the other wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until she could no longer breathe. This thought was squashed as soon as she had thought it, he couldn't love her, he was lying, she didn't know why but he must be.

"………How could you say such a thing?" this was meant to come out as strong and defiant like her thoughts, but was said in a shocked half whisper.

'_He really is cruel'_, then that's when it hit her, he was being cruel, this could be some type of revenge. In five years he could have waited till she had grown up and than feed her with hallow words of love, pretend to love her, and then when she returned his love he would fling it right back into her face and make her out to be a fool, a foolish girl who could never be in his heart. It might seem a little far fetched but she wouldn't put it past him. He had said so himself, he could be cruel.

"Because it is the truth" his voice floated into her head distracting her from her thoughts, he sounded sincere but she new it was just a cover

"No this is a sick attempt for revenge" she spat angrily, trying to shack his hands from her shoulders, but he hanged on, not letting go.

Still she fought, digging her nails into his arms trying to escape. Suddenly he let go, she thought she was free, but then his hands where back tightly holding on to her elbows, pressing them to her sides and pushing her against the wall next to the window. For a moment his body was pressed against hers and for a moment she could not deny that she was attracted to him, that she did want him, but she still didn't know if that was it, if it was only lust or something more.

He suddenly stepped back, his hands still holding onto her, keeping her secure against the wall. She felt the loss of his heat acutely and was hardly surprised when she realised that she wanted that heat back.

He sighed and used her and the wall to lean down face to face with her. "Sarah you can not push me away, each harsh word of yours pierces my heart but it will not work. I love you too much to let words separate us again. I know you doubt me, doubt yourself, but you must open your eyes and see that I do not deceive you" he had a pained expression on his face and his voice was tense.

'_Oh god what if his telling the truth'_ she had given up struggling; there was no point, he wouldn't let her go. She didn't no what to do she had never expected this, so she said the first thing that popped into her head "But you're the Goblin King"

He could see that she wasn't going to struggle anymore so taking a small step back he removed his hands and placed them on his hips, tilting his head a little upwards, "Yes" he said proudly "I am"

"How can you love me?"

"Everyone loves Sarah, even a Goblin King. Why, am I not allowed to love?" he was looking at her sternly now.

"B..be..cause" she stammered _'Because, that's the best you can come up with! Well what do you expect me to say when you've been given that look?' _

"Because?" he looked like he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused now.

'_How could someone's expressions change so strongly' _she wondered.

"Why love me?" she knew she was losing her nerve now, she was clutching the edge of the window sealing, thinking that it would be a good idea to keep some distance, but he saw this, and so he placed his hands on her shoulders once more and gave them a light squeeze. She dragged her eyes upwards, from his strong chin, to a hint of a smile upon his lips, his long nose and then to his mismatched eyes. Those eyes seemed to boar into her, making it impossible to look away, they where so intense.

"……Thou I loath to say it in such a way, I can think of no better …" he took a deep steady breath "… you fought through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, your will is as strong as mine and your kingdom as great, I hold no power over you, we are equals" he inched closer "You believe in what others think are impossible, when people leave the labyrinth they assume that it is just a dream, but you didn't you remembered, remembered me, and I have always remembered and thought of you"

"I want to believe you" she could feel her bottom lip quivering; she lightly sucked it in to make it stop. '_I've gone and done it, I lo..'_

He had moved, once again distracting her from her thoughts, his hands falling to her waist pulling them closer together, until he had his arms loop around her, there lower half's touching. He was leaning forward while she slightly leaned back "Then believe me Sarah, do not make me beg"

And she didn't, for at that moment his eyes shone with love and devotion and they where looking right at her. She still had her doubts but Sarah was sure that no one could fake such a look, not even a Goblin King.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
